Chocolate com Pimenta
by Anni's Angle
Summary: Um moreno e uma ruiva. Um maroto e uma monitora. Chocolate com pimenta. Quem disse que os opostos se atraem, estava certo.
1. A Nova Detenção

**Chocolate com Pimenta**

**Shipper: **James/Lily  
**Disclaimer: **Não sou uma serial killer de personagens, logo não sou a J.K. Rowling, logo não possuo nada de Harry Potter.

Os sapatos de Minerva McGonagall ecoavam passos nervosos pela sala. Ela andava de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava em qual detenção aplicar em James Potter. Ele já tinha recebido toda sorte de punição; a sala de troféus da Grifinória era limpada semanalmente e há tempos que essa manutenção não era feita pelo Sr.Filch, zelador da escola.

Três batidas na porta anunciavam a chegada do garoto.

- Entre.

- A Sra. Mandou me chamar, professora? – perguntou James colocando somente a cabeça para dentro da sala.

- Sim, Potter. Chamei para combinarmos a sua detenção – respondeu severamente a professora contornando a mesa – sente-se.

James resmungou alguma coisa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos morenos deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados que o normal antes de se sentar de frente à professora.

- Professora, a culpa _não_ é minha! – Ele começou a se defender – Prewett ficou todo bravinho porque a Corvinal perdeu a partida e até xingou meus pais de _velhacos inúteis_! – James ficara tão nervoso que nem percebeu que havia levantado da cadeira.

- Sente-se, Potter. Eu não disse que o que ele fez foi certo. Mas você devia ter delatado a mim ao invés de azará-lo de tal maneira no meio do campo.

James teve a impressão de que se não tivesse feito com a escola toda vendo, não teria tantos problemas.

- Eu não ia me esconder na toca do leão como o Prewett correu pra debaixo da asa da águia.

- Não é questão de fugir, Potter. Mas você é o capitão do time de quadribol! Deve mostrar mais disciplina!

James resmungou algo como "marotos e disciplina não cabem na mesma frase".

- Bem, qual vai ser minha detenção, então?

- O senhor irá – Nesse ponto, Minerva percebeu que não havia ainda decidido a detenção do menino – irá... – Ela correu os olhos pela sala na procura de alguma idéia. Um elfo doméstico limpava as cinzas na frente da lareira. McGonagall estreitou os lábios – O senhor irá ajudar os elfos na cozinha. Amanhã. Após o jantar.

James arregalou os olhos. Esperava dar mais uma espanada na sala de troféus, e não lavar as louças de Hogwarts inteira.

- Entregue isso a srta. Evans, por favor – Disse a professora entregando-lhe um pergaminho. O maroto abriu um sorriso.

- Lily vai supervisionar a detenção?

- Sim, Potter.

James alargou o sorriso e por uma fração de segundo pode jurar que vira a professora fazer o mesmo.

oooooooooOOooooooooo

Sirius Black esperava pelo amigo encostado na parede ao lado da porta da sala da diretora da Grifinória. Tinha os cabelos negros caídos na altura dos ombros e os olhos muito azuis. O rapaz possuía uma elegante displicência que não passava despercebida. Duas garotas passaram por ele cochichando e dando risadinhas. Sirius deu um sorriso maroto. Pela suas contas, aquela já era a quarta vez.

James saiu da sala com um pequeno sorriso e olhando para o pergaminho em sua mão.

- Hey, Prongs! Prongs! – Sirius o chamou.

- Ah, aí está você, Padfoots! A propósito, você ganhou a aposta, não vou limpar a sala de troféus...

-Me deve três sicles. O que vai ser então?

- Limpar a cozinha após o jantar – James deu um suspiro cansado, mas rapidamente sua expressão voltou para animada – mas adivinhe quem vai me supervisionar?

-Evans, não? – Respodeu Sirius revirando os olhos – sabe, eu não sei porquê você ainda a chama para Hogsmeade com todos estes "encontros românticos" de vocês.

-Pode brincar, Padfoots, pode brincar. Mas as coisas com a ruiva estão melhorando. Você não viu na última aula de feitiços? Ela me pediu um pergaminho emprestado e ainda me chamou de _James_! – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Mas, Prongs, James é o seu nome... – Sirius respondeu desentendido

- Mas sempre que a Lily vai falar comigo ela me chama de Potter ou coisa pior – James fez uma careta ao lembrar a listinha de "qualidades" que Lily sempre dizia sobre ele.

-Ah, sim. Agora eu percebo a sutil declaração de amor da Evans – Disse Sirius com sarcasmo; o que lhe rendeu um tapa de James na cabeça.

- Se continuar assim, chamo o Remus para ser padrinho de casamento.

Os dois amigos entraram pelo retrato-da-mulher gorda e James logo começou a procurar as ruivas madeixas de Lily e não demorou a encontrá-las numa poltrona, cercada de livros.

- Oi Lily! Como vai?

-Ah, olá, James. Estou só um pouco perdida nas anotações de transfiguração – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho cansado.

Sorriso e o chamou pelo nome. Bom sinal.

- McGonagall pediu para eu lhe entregar isso.

A menina começou a correr os olhos pelo pergaminho e rapidamente sua expressão se fechou.

- Outra detenção, Potter? – disse num tom reprovador.

Reprovação e sobrenome. Mau sinal.

- Bem, dessa vez foi...

- Me encontre as oito horas na entrada da cozinha. Agora, se me der licença, estou ocupada. Boa noite, Potter. – a ruiva o interrompeu num tom duro e voltou sua atenção para os livros.

James deu um suspiro resignado e foi direto para as escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório. Pelo tom que a menina usou, demoraria um bom tempo para ela voltar a pedir um pergaminho emprestado.

oooooooooOOooooooooo

N/A: Pra quem não sabe, Rowling já falou que os pais de James era idosos, e que por isso mimavam tanto o filho. Por isso que o Prewett disse "velhacos inúteis" na história.

Próximo capitulo logo logo, eu acho : )

Reviews, sempre bem vindas!


	2. Chá das Cinco

**Capítulo 2 - Chá das cinco.**

James passou o período de aulas inteiro pensando no que fazer para Lily voltar a confiar nele. Ele se esforçara muito para deixar de ser o "arrogante do Potter" e tudo tinha ido por água abaixo por uma simples briga no quadribol.

Chegada a hora do almoço e ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. O maroto tilintava o garfo na taça desanimado quando um pedaço de costela apareceu no seu prato. Parecia delicioso. James perguntou-se como os elfos faziam tudo aquilo em perfeição. Ele sorriu marotamente. Já sabia o que fazer para agradar Lily.

oooooooooOOooooooooo

Remus Lupin encontrava-se na biblioteca. Lia atenciosamente um livro de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas quando ouviu um rebuliço vindo da porta da biblioteca. Revirou os olhos. Sete anos de convivência o fizera entender que onde há bagunça, há maroto no meio. Ele virou – se bem a tempo de ver um James Potter correr afobado na sua direção enquanto madame Pince gritava que aquilo era inadmissível.

- Moony! Moony! – James parou na mesa de Remus arfando – preciso... ajuda...

- Deixe – me adivinhar: Você precisa de um álibi. Você azarou o Ranhoso e agora quer que eu diga que estava o tempo todo comigo aqui na biblioteca. – Remus disse entediado. Se James passasse na biblioteca um terço do tempo que ele mentia para os professores...

James deu um último suspiro cansado antes de fazer uma careta para Remus.

- Por que você sempre pensa o pior de mim? – disse num tom falsamente ofendido.

- Força do hábito.

- Fique sabendo que faz tempo que eu não azaro o Snape apenas por diversão. Perdeu um pouco a graça, sabe? – James abriu um sorriso nostálgico – Mas que er engraçado, era...

- Prongs – Remus chamou balançando a mão na frente do rosto de James – Quer me dizer logo o que você precisa?

- Ah sim! Moony, você tem algum livro de receitas?

Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Um livro... de receitas?

- É! Sabe, é um livro que ensina você a fazer comidas e...

- Eu sei o que é um livro de receitas, Prongs!

- Pois então. Você tem?

Remus enrubesceu um pouco.

- Tenho sim – Ele disse baixinho já esperando alguma piadinha.

- Excelente! – James abriu um sorriso "tenho – 32- dentes". – Você pode me emprestar? Eu preciso aprender a fazer alguma coisa gostosa...

- Por que diabos você quer aprender a cozinhar, Prongs?

Foi a vez de James enrubescer.

- Já sei. Para impressionar a Evans, certo?

- Por que você faz perguntas para as quais já tem respostas? – James respondeu aborrecido.

- Porque não é todo dia que vemos James Potter ficar vermelho por uma garota.

- Sabe, você realmente engana as pessoas com essa pose de monitor – certinho. Eu devia desmascarar você e mostrar que você é a verdadeira mente do crime entre os marotos!

- Muito engraçado, Prongs. Vem, o livro está lá no dormitório.

oooooooooOOooooooooo

- Me deixa ver se entendi, Remus: Eu coloco a água pra ferver.Quando começar a sair fumaçinhas eu tiro e coloco na xícara. Daí coloco as coloco as folhas e amasso até sair tudo delas. Adoço e está pronto, certo?

- Eu não acredito que aqui há uma hora para você aprender a fazer chá! – Remus revirou os olhos.

- Mas é muito difícil! – James passou nervoso a mão pelos cabelos – Eu nunca sei se amassei a folha o bastante...

Remus pegou a xícara que continha o chá feito por James e bebeu um gole, arregalando os olhos.

- James isso está muito bom! – ele bebeu mais um gole – você realmente leva jeito pra coisa!

James abriu novamente seu sorriso "tenho-32-dentes".

- Sério?

- Juro solenemente que sim. Se você fizer algo igual a isso, tenho certeza que Lily irá gostar.

James chegou à entrada da cozinha pontualmente às 20:00, na esperança de ganhar alguns pontos com a ruiva chegando antes dela, mas Lily já esperava por ele com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Ele não ficou tão surpreso assim.

Lily não cumprimentou. Simplesmente virou-se para o quadro e começou a fazer cosquinhas na pêra do retrato que se abriu mostrando a cozinha da escola. Um elfo pequeninho e franzino veio na direção deles.

.. – Vocês são os jovens da detenção – Eles acenaram com a cabeça que sim – entrem, entrem. A professora McGongall me avisou que vocês viriam, mas... – seus grandes olhos brilharam na direção de Lily – Não me disse que se tratava de uma jovem tão bela!

Lily corou sem graça ao que James segurou uma risada, tentando não considerar o elfo um "rival".

- Er...bem...obrigada, eh...Potter, ande logo com isso, sim?

James fez uma careta quando viu o seu destino. Uma pilha imensa de louças sujas esperava para ser lavada por ele. A mão foi involuntariavelmente à varinha, mas foi logo repreendida por Lily.

- Sem magia, Potter.

James suspirou e caminhou lentamente até a pia. Ficou observando as louças por um tempo antes de decidir começar por uma panela com restos de purê.

Lily sentou-se num banquinho ao lado de James. Ficou observando o rapaz lavar a louça e percebeu que ele tinha mãos muito brancas e fortes, provavelmente por causa do quabribol, ela pensou. E viu que ele era esforçado. Manteve-se na mesma panela por um bom tempo, até ter certeza que ela estava muito bem limpa. Lily já estava emersa em pensamentos em que James lavava a louça do jantar enquanto ela colocava a sobremesa para as crianças quando ouviu uma voz resgatar-lhe:

- Lily! Ei Lily! Acorde! – James chacoalhava seus ombros de fraquinho.

- O que? Potter. Você já terminou?

- Não, mas eu estava pensando numa pausa. Que tal um chá, hum?

- Tudo bem. Mas não pense que você vai fugir da sua tarefa.

- Juro solenemente que não é essa a minha intenção. Lily Evans, você está prestes a experimentar o melhor chá de Hogwarts! – ele disse estufando o peito.

- Jura? Eu pensei que você fosse fazer o chá...

- Poxa vida, Lily. Assim você acaba com a minha auto-estima! – ele deixou os ombros caírem de uma forma dramática.

- O seu ego inflado pode abaixar bastante que você ainda vai ter uma excelente auto-estima, James. – Ela disse com um sorrisinho maroto. James animou-se com a idéia de ter sido chamado pelo nome e foi para o fogão da cozinha. Separou os ingredientes com cuidado, virou-se para colocar a água na chaleira e quando voltou, viu o elfo que lhes abrira a porta mechando nos ingredientes.

- Hei! O que você está fazendo?

- Nada, meu senhor. Só estava conferindo os materiais, para ver se não faltava nada para o jovem senhor...

- Ah, muito obrigada então – James sorriu e voltou-se para o chá, sem perceber o sorriso malicioso do elfo...

- Pronto! Aqui está o melhor chá já feito neste mundo! Lily, sua xícara... – James entregou uma xícara cor-de-rosa para a menina.

- Você não devia se gabar tanto de algo que não tem certeza, James. – Lily soprava o chá com delicadeza.

- Ruiva, tenho certeza que assim que você sentir o gostinho irá concordar comigo!

Lily bebeu um gole, mas o cuspiu de volta logo em seguida.

- Potter! Isso está horrível! O que é isso? Água suja?! Por Merlin! Que coisa nojenta!

- O que? Lily, eu...- James também tomou um gole e imitou o gesto de Lily – Mas eu fiz tudo certinho e – James procurava a toalha quando viu o elfo escondido atrás da pia dando risadinhas. – VOCÊ! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU O MEU CHÁ DE PROPÓSITO!

- James, o que você está falando? – Lily foi para perto do menino e o elfo rapidamente se abraçou em suas pernas como uma criancinha assustada.

- ESSE ELFO ESTRAGOU MEU CHÁ DE PRÓSITO!

- Ora, James, não diga algo tão sem sentido! Não é culpa do pobre elfo se você não sabe nem fazer um chá direito...

-MAS EU SEI FAZER O CHÁ! ESSE MALDITO ELFO ESTRAGOU TUDO!

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO, POTTER! E NÃO CHAME ESTE INOCENTE DE MALDITO!

- LILY, ELE... – James respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – ele estragou tudo por querer! Você não viu os olhos compridos dele pra cima de você quando chegamos? – ele tentava controlar sua rispidez sem sucesso.

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca, Potter. Eu vou sair para acalmar este pobre elfo e quando eu voltar quero ver essa louça terminada ou terei de dizer à McGonagall que você não cumpriu sua detenção e ainda causou mais distúrbios.

Lily saiu pelo retrato das frutas batento os pés e bufando. James passou as mãos pelos cabelos e soltou um bufo irritado. Atirou um copo na parede de raiva, e sentiu-se melhor. Caminhou até os cacos e murmurou "_reparo_". Pegou o copo e voltou para louça se perguntando o que fizera de errado para merecer que até um elfo doméstico complicasse as coisas para ele.

oooooooooOOooooooooo

N.A :Pobre James. Esse elfo era realmente sacana, não? E bem, a Rowling sempre diz que Lily chamava a atenção então, porque isso passaria despercebido por um elfo? Eles também tem emoções, poxa! Mas que foi sacanagem com o James, isso foi. Eu sou uma pessoa muito má uu

Ah, Muiiiitoo obrigada pelas reviews!! \o/

E continuem mandando!! \o\

Espero trazer logo o capítulo 3. Então, me bombardeiem com reviews!!


End file.
